Soul Mate
by Selaphia
Summary: Haven't you heard that you'll find your true love at the most unlikeliest of places? NaLu one-shot.


**Well this will be my second time writing a new story here. Hope you enjoy!**

**Dis-Claimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, besides the plot. *sigh***

Did you know that your soul mate is in the places where you are most unlikely to look? It's pretty ironic isn't it? Because that's what happen to me.

All the years I spent in Fairy Tail, finding my true love, doing missions while searching for him, was actually right in front of me. I don't know why I couldn't see it until it was too late. He was there the whole time, always protecting me, the idiotic, pink-haired boy with fire powers that's always picking a fight with Gray or breaking inside my house. He was always there to protect me and catch me whenever I fall.

I remembered when we would always go on missions and actually ended up destroying something, and it always ended with us using our payment as retribution. Oh the fun.

Well there was this time where I got kidnapped by the Phantom Lord. I couldn't believe he actually imprisoned me in a tower so high! It was outrageous! Well luckily for my quick wits, I managed to outsmart him and kicked him in his sacred place. HA! He deserved it anyways, the buffoon. Sadly he got back up and cornered me to the door to my inevitable death. Fortunately I heard Natsu's voice. I just knew he would be there to break my fall. So I just jumped out of my god-forsaken cell, waiting for him to save me. And he was true to my word. He caught in the nick of time! Phew!

As I sat up from him, I knew that the Fairy Tail's destruction was my fault. It was my selfish desire to run away from home, away from my un-loving father. As I cried to Natsu, I told him that I didn't want to leave Fairy Tail. It was my true home!

Although it was true that I didn't want to leave my guild, the truth was actually, I didn't want to leave Natsu. He was like my partner that was there for me, like another part of my soul. I would never go on a mission without him, and that's true. Heck, I didn't even know that I was in love with him yet. At that time, it was just an over-powering urge for me, unable to leave him.

But he made sure that I would stay in Fairy Tail. And he always keeps his words. That's why he whooped that Phantom-what-ever-the-name-was so bad. And luckily, it was disbanded! Woo-hoo!

*sigh* yeah, the good times. There would be like numerous more missions before I would realize that I was in love with him.

Like the time where I fought with….what was her name? Oh yeah, Angel. She was a celestial wizard like me, although that was the only similarity. She abused her spirits and my GAWD; she acts so over-confident to the point where I would I had an urge to find a beehive and stuck it down her throat so she would just stop talking! That was how annoying she was.

Anyways back to the point, like I was saying, I was fighting with Angel and I actually won against her when Hibiki put some weird magically, powerful spell that helped me defeat her. Well, then Natsu's raft started drifting since the rock holding him in place got destroyed. I was so tired after my fight but I just had to save him and grab onto him.

I eventually reached him, of course. Except my luck ended there, so much for "Lucky Lucy". There was this HUGE waterfall at the end of the stream and pulled me and Natsu down to its embrace, so I grabbed onto Natsu tightly, not wanting to let him go.

When I came back to the world of the living gods (just kidding), I saw Virgo, which freaked me out since she went through the portal on her own. Gosh, she's just like Loke. Well I looked down on my clothing, and saw a different outfit! Then Virgo thankfully changed my clothing due to it being in tatters. Then she said she also changed Natsu's clothing, which looked exactly like mines! (Which I said to Virgo that it was really unnecessary, of course). Well, Natsu chose that moment to wake up and smell the flowers (being sarcastic here). He was yelling nonsense about the dark glowing light which had changed into white while we were out cold. He did all sorts of faces, which the first was, making a mad face, then an extremely angry expression, which turned into a sighing one, and finally he turned to face me with a seemingly mad expression (talk about mood swings) and then he just smiled and thanked me, which I blushed hotly.

Virgo then commented rather unnecessarily "He liiiiiikkes you". Which I told her to stop it while I was still flushing.

Well I finally realized that in a way, I did like him. Only I was a bit too embarrassed to declare it myself.

When I finally realized that I loved him, it was too late. We were on a mission, which was actually supposed to be an S-class mission, but I think they made a mistake. This huge, powerful mage from a dark guild suddenly appeared when we defeated his "lackey".

He wiped out Erza and Gray first. Then he fought a fierce battle with Natsu, but Natsu eventually lost. He came for me next. I was frozen with fear, I mean come on, I'm just a celestial mage who apparently used all her magic trying to defeat the lackey. The evil mage then did some weird spell directed at me and I could feel its evil intention. I waited for my death to come but instead, I saw a pink flying object take the hit.

It was Natsu.

He took the full brunt force of the spell. He then summoned his last ounce of magic and blasted away the mage. Even though we defeated the powerful mage, Natsu was heavily damaged. The magic Natsu was hit with was fatal and deadly. We weren't even close to a village because we were so far in the wilderness.

Natsu was slowly dying; I could see it in his face. As I cried and held on to his arm, I begged him not to leave me. He said that it was okay, it was going to be fine, but I knew it wasn't. I was screamed at him not to go yet, and then, suddenly he kissed me. It was weak but filled with love and warmth. He told me he loved me, since the moment we met. I cried so hard as I said I loved him too. As we held each other, he then felt cold and suddenly felt lifeless. He left me alone without him in this world, which was a million times worse than when I lost my mom. It felt like everyone I loved left me.

Not.

Gotcha, didn't I?

Actually that did happen, but Wendy came right at the nick of time and saved him before he can go to the afterlife. Within a few weeks, he was up and running like he wasn't on the verge of death. Well that incident was a real heart-stopper for me. At least I knew he loved me too, right?

Well, enough about the past, now I'm happily married to that pink-haired moron, 6 months pregnant with his child. Speak of the devil, here he comes.

He kissed me and said "Hey Sunshine, how's the little one?"

"He's fine, honey"

Yep, we found out I had a boy.

Well now you know that you could find your soul mate near you, well not always. Oh well.


End file.
